


Family First

by AnateAru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnateAru/pseuds/AnateAru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters came to the surface. The world went crazy, and the Organization is trying to keep the peace. Who would want another war. But a few anti-monster group are getting out of their control. Monsters are missing, and are killed. The Organization is trying to help them by putting them under their members care.</p>
<p>You are a young adult, and you live with your brother, who is a member of the Organization. He volunteers to keep an eye on two really strange monster. Skeletons. Is this going to be a disaster? Or is it going to be fun? Only the future knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving out

It’s not like you hated monsters. No. You just didn’t care. Your brother was always talking about them, even before they got out of the underground, so when that happened, you accepted the fact fast. The world went crazy and you got tired of it almost immediately. That’s why you complained about them a lot, for example: ’Why are they getting so much attention? It’s getting really annoying!’

 

How does your brother know about the monsters? He is working for an organization which was formed after they got sealed in. Who knew about it just mentioned it as Organization. Yes, very creative. Its function was to erase the chaos what the war caused, and to make sure the monsters doesn’t get out. As you can tell, the last part wasn’t really successful. Now the Organization is trying to avoid a new war, and help humans to accept monsters. That is a little trickier thanks to the stereotypes. 

 

You and your brother, Dev, were living in a small apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. It’s small, but just enough for the two of you. 

 

You walk to the kitchen where your brother is already drinking his coffee, and reading something.

 

”Morning” you greet him while rubbing your eyes. You step to the counter and prepare a cup of tea. 

 

”Good morning to you too.” He doesn’t look up, and goes back to read the papers in front of him and takes a few in his hand.

 

You lean on him from the back and try to read what’s so interesting. He doesn’t hide it, so it’s not something top secret from the Organization, right? But the headline says that it is from them. With more curiosity you move on. What first catches your eyes is a picture. A picture of a skeleton. The info under the picture contains its name, and gender. ’He’ is a male – now you don’t have to refer to him as ’it’ – and his name is Sans. You look on the papers that are still on the table, and see an another skeleton. He is also a male, and his name is Papyrus. There’s no other interesting information. Well, at least not for you. 

 

”What’s with them? Got in trouble or something?” you ask and take a sip of your tea. 

 

”Nah. You know I don’t deal with troublemakers.” He takes down the papers and sighs. ”I have to take care of them.”

 

”What? Like a babysitter? Aren’t they old enough to take care of themselves?” 

 

”It’s not the case. You know about the anti-monster groups, am I right?” You nod. ”Well, they got more active in the past few weeks. Monsters gone missing, and the probability that they got killed is very high. The Organization doesn’t want to risk the temporary ’peace’, so they send the monsters to volunteers within the Organization.”

 

You need a few moments to process the information. Your brother is a good and experienced fighter, so there is no denie that he is suitable for this job. But it’s still a little weird. Two skeletons out of nowhere? What if they are not from the kind side? Your brother went through a lot of shit in his life, you don’t want that to continue.

 

”____, you alright? Are you daydreaming again?” You get out of your train of thoughts, and finish your tea.

 

” Yeah, I’m fine.” You go to the counter, and put your mug to the sink. ”Can’t you send them to somebody else?” You ask, and look back to Dev. 

 

He is surprised by the question. ”Do you hate monsters?” Now it was your turn to be surprised.

 

”No, I’m not, it’s just…” You can’t seem to find the right words. ”Are you sure you can handle this? It’s not like I don’t trust you… or something.” You are not really good with words, and this caused a few misunderstanding in the past too. ” I don’t want you to overload yourself.”

 

He thinks for a few second, and with a chuckle he stands up. Going over to you he ruffles your hair, and puts his own mug into the sink. You pout at him and then you giggle.

 

”I can do this. Just watch.” He puts his fist in the air, and poses like a super hero, determination in his eyes. You laugh and go past him, and sit on the couch.

 

”You dork. And where are they going to stay? Our apartment a little small for four.

 

”Oh yes, about that. We’re moving”

 

You froze for a second, and then you turn to face him with wide eyes. ”What?”

 

He is rubbing the back of his neck nervously. ”They offered a big house to the volunteers and a few more things…”

 

You try to hold back your boiling anger. He accepted two skeleton monsters just because a bigger house? And what are those other things supposed to be? ”Dev…”

 

”Don’t misunderstand, please! Nobody wanted to help them because… heck, I don’t even know! And I felt I had to, and they only told me about the house and things after I accepted them-”

 

”Alright big boy, calm down.” Your anger gone, guilt is here instead. ”Just tell me when we’re moving out. ”

 

He calms down and smiles a little. ”Friday morning. They will arrive on Saturday. ” 

 

Today is Tuesday. It’s pretty close, but enough to pack things up. Friday is your day off at work anyway. 

 

You look up of your thoughts when your brother clears his throat. ”Don’t you have work?”  
”Oh shit.” You jump off the couch, and as fast as you can you get a pair of shoes, and rush out of the apartment. You can’t be late. You’re always in time.

 

\-------------

 

Friday came as fast as it can. Thanks to the Organization your stuff got to the new house fast and safe. You and Dev got there first, so you had a little time to explore the house from outside before the trucks arrival. The garden is a little neglected, nothing you can’t fix. The house is a two-story building, and you can’t wait to explore in it.

 

After the truck arrives, you get the keys, and unlock the door. You step in and you can’t do anything just stare. It is bigger than your old family house was, and that really makes you excited. To your left is an open living room. Then the kitchen with a dining area, and after it a bathroom. There is two bedrooms next to it. The downstairs has a few furnitures in it already. You go upstairs where you find three bedrooms and a big bathroom and a balcony, leading to the back where the garden is located.

 

In your awe of the huge house (at least for you), your brother gets next to you and chuckle. ”So you like it?”

 

”You know, it wasn’t really a bad idea.” you look at him with a shy smile on your face. You were a little scared first because of the moving. But you realized soon, it’s not that bad. It’s still in the same city, and the Organization is paying for it. 

 

”Alright, let’s get packing before we end up sleeping on the bare floor.” He ruffles with you hair, like he always do.

 

”Stop it.” you pout at him.

 

”What?” he is asking back with a smug smile on his face.

 

”Ahh!” you drop your hands in the air irritated. ”Let’s go and do what needs to be done.”

 

You two go downstairs. All of your boxes in the house already. You go for it and with Dev, you too finis with the packing at almost five o’clock. Two person helped to move the heavy furnitures to your and Devs room. You two picked the rooms downstairs, because those were the smaller ones. Old habits die hard, you guess.

 

After finishing the packing you went to the nearest shop to buy groceries, because you had none in your new home, and you had to do something for the skeletons tomorrow too. But of course you bought so many things; you had to call Dev for help because you couldn’t carry it alone.

 

After everything got into the fridge and cabinets, you two settled down on the couch, and switched between channels. You got tired after all that moving, and packing, you went to the bathroom to be the first one to use the shower. After that you went to bed, and had a dreamless night. 

 

 

Or you just can’t remember of having one. Who knows?

 

 

\-------------

 

The next day you woke up to a crash in the kitchen. At first you thought you just imagined it, but when it happened again you convinced yourself to get up, and see what your brother is up to.

 

What you see is making you burst out laughing. Dev is covered in flour and he is trying to pick up a bowl but with no luck, and he keeps tripping over, thanks to the milk on the flour.

 

”Don’t laugh! Help me, sleeping beauty!” you calmed down a little, but still giggling, and went to the rescue of your silly brother. You managed to clear away the milk from the floor

 

”I’m going to shower.”

 

”What were you doing anyway?” you ask still smirking like an idiot.

 

”Tried to make a good impression with some homemade cookie. And somebody was sleeping like dead, and I had to start it.” now he pouted, and turned away, making his way to his room for a spare outfit.

 

”Wait, what time it is?” you look up to the clock, and realise that there’s only three ours left till the skeletons arrival. Not much, but again, enough.

 

You go to your room and get dressed, and then after Dev finishes his shower you go and help him bake some cookies. After those are finished, you prepare the ones you bought in the shop yesterday.

 

You are a little nervous. Are they going to be dangerous? That’s why nobody wanted them? Are they going to hurt your brother? Or you just over thinking it. You surely have to meet them first. Yes, you won’t judge before the meeting. You are not that kind of person… you guess.

 

”Coming!” shouts your brother who is now running to the front door. Weird, you didn’t hear the bell ring, or knocking on the door.

 

You peek out of the kitchen, and your eyes land on a tall skeleton with a big grin (?) on his face.

 

”HELLO HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE ARRIVED FOR OUR LONG SLEEPOVER!


	2. A little about you (not really good with titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet with both of the skeletons personally, and something about your past is revealed

You wince. You’re not expected a loud skeleton. You’ll have to ask him to keep it down.

 

”Hello Papyrus.” your brother greets him. ”Let’s get your stuff first and then you guys can look around.” he says and then goes to the truck in front of the house with the tall skeleton. 

 

You get out of the kitchen with intention of helping them. And that’s when you see the other skeleton still standing in the doorway. He is wearing a blue hoodie, shorts, and sneakers. He isn’t facing you but your brother and the other humans. 

 

You stop staring and approach him. 

 

”Hi! My name is ____. It’s nice to meet you.” you smile at him when he turns to look at you. Of course it’s a fake one, you still don’t trust them. But what can you do? Your brother has a big heart, and you can’t say no to him. You will try get along well with them just for him.

 

He just looks at you for a few seconds. Now with his face turned to you, you can see a big smile across his face what doesn’t seem to disappear for a while. Maybe it’s just his face? 

 

He’s still just looking at you and your fake smile twitch a little. Is he going to do something or what? And then he closes his eyes (?) and when he opens them again, his smile becomes wider. 

 

”the name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton.” He reaches out his hand. ”nice to meet ya.” 

 

You take his hand and then...

PPFFFTTTttt....

You just stare at him with a blank expression and then you start chuckling. ”whoopee cushion in the hand trick. never gets old.” 

 

”Yeah, never.” You add, and you step out of the doorway, because the two movers are bringing a big race car bed in the house. Whose that?”We should help, I guess.” 

 

You go out, and help to get the easier stuff in. Sans doesn’t help at all, he just lays down on the couch, and only responds to his brother, but still does nothing. After everything got in, Papyrus unpacks his boxes and his brothers too.

 

Dev already got the snacks out, and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He is now helping unpacking the kitchen tools, and a few other things. You sit down next to the smaller skeleton, who’s switching between channels but doesn’t seem to focus on the television at all. The smile on his face is still on, but not as big as it was when he talked to his brother, or when his puns caused Papyrus to groan, and you and Dev to giggle, or chuckle during the packing.  
He doesn’t trust you and your brother just as much as you don’t trust them. You saw the looks he gave Dev and you even if he tried to hide it. You saw right trough him. Eyy.

And now for some reason you want to prove him wrong, you want to let him know that he can trust Dev. It doesn’t matter if he trust you or not, but you don’t want that look again directed to your brother. 

 

You get out of your thoughts and focus back on him, and he’s looking at you. You realize just now, that you were eyeing him the whole time while you thought, and you turn your head away from him with embarrassment. 

 

”saw something interesting?” he asks with a smug tone. 

You sigh and turn back to face him, and start with a serious tone. ”You can trust him.” 

His smug face changes and he continues to look at you with a silent question. ‘who?’. 

 

”Dev, my brother. You can trust him. He is the kindest person I know. You should give him a chance.” 

 

After a few seconds he tries to say something, you feel it, but his brother interrupts the two of you.

 

”HUMAN!” He stops in front of you.”DO YOU HAVE ANY INGREDIENTS FOR SPHAGETTI?” 

 

You wince again. Oh, yes, you forgot to tell him. ”P-papyrus, please would you keep it down? We hear you if you don’t shout too.” you don’t want to sound rude, you just really don’t like loud noises. Despite of his loud talk, he is a really nice monster, and already asked if he can help with the dinner, and you appreciate it. He is far nicer and lively than his brother. 

 

”Oh, sorry!” much better. ”Then let me ask again dear human. Do you have any ingredients for spaghetti?”

 

“Yes we have. But it’s not the time for starting the making of dinner, is it?” you ask looking at the clock.

 

“It’s never too early to start such a majestic meal as spaghetti! Also, human Dev said that he will lend me a hand and do it with me, so our friendship cooking will last longer, nyehehe!” He does a dramatic pose and you giggle. He is a cutie.”Or... is it a date?” he says, unsure of himself.

 

Your eyes widen, and you burst out laughing. Your brother comes to the living room and looks between you and Sans, who is laughing as well. After your laugh dies down a little, you choose to stay something. He look lost.

 

“N-no, Papyrus. It’s not a date.” you still giggle.

 

“What?” your brother doesn’t understand what’s going on.

 

“Well then not waste any time. Let’s go human Dev, let’s start our friendship cooking. I, the Great Papyrus, am going to teach you the perfect way of making spaghetti.” with that, he pushes your brother back to the kitchen, while Dev is still looking at Papyrus and back to you for answers, but eventually he doesn’t say anything. You just wave at him with a smirk, and then you lean back to the couch.

 

“Your brother is really cool. But my brother is still way cooler.” You look at Sans with a mocking expression, who wears an ‘It’s on’ look.

 

“tibia honest, I think my brother is cooler.” 

 

“Really, skeleton puns? I don’t really find them humerus.” you giggle at your own pun. 

That goes on between the two of you for a while. He obviously destroyed you with horrible puns and knock knock jokes, and after you accepted your defeat, he still went on. You decided to run out of the situation, and went to your room. 

 

You sit at your desk, and in front of you is a sketchbook and earphones in your ears. Yes, you like to draw. You’re not very good at it, but it doesn’t matter to you.

At first it helped to calm you down and to get the bad thoughts out of your head. Now it became your hobby, and you would never give up on it. And when you started to listen to music while drawing, it became better, it became more effective.

 

Why would you need something to calm you down? 

Because you have amnesia. It was an accident.

It hits you, like you want to remember unconsciously but you can’t, and it causes panic attacks. It always came unexpectedly. You caused problems to your brother, to your doctors. You visited therapists; your brother got the permission to work from home, and you hated it. You hated yourself for causing problems to everyone. 

Before the therapists, you tried to kill yourself. But it was a failure. The cut wasn’t deep enough to kill you, but it was enough to leave scars on your wrist.

 

A lot of people helped you, and your brother was patient. You had to learn again how to talk, and you couldn’t remember what happened before the accident; you couldn’t remember anybody. But Dev told everything, the good times, the bad times, but it wasn’t like a memory. It was like a story with you in it, but not a memory. Hell, it even took a few years to feel like Dev is your brother. Before it he was just a ‘friend’.

 

But despite all of what happened, you and your brother are fine now. You hadn’t got any panic attacks for years. Your brother could go back to work, and you had your own job and friends. You are happy.

 

There is a knock on your door, but of course you can’t hear it. Dev is the one opening the door, and you look up from your sketchbook, and smile at him. What time is it? You lost track of it that badly?

 

“Yeah, dinner is ready.” he leaves the door open, and you stop your music, and close your sketchbook. You go to the kitchen, and settle down next to Sans. He has a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re drinking that.” you look at him with disbelief.

 

“i’m telling you nothing.” he brings the bottle to his face, and spectacularly drinks from it. He looks at you while drinking the ketchup.

He’s enjoying it. Oh, you asshole. You look away with disgust.

“And now, I, the Great papyrus present the perfect spaghetti, made during our friendship cooking.” He puts a plate of spaghetti in front if everybody, and sits down, and just looks. He is waiting for us to try, isn’t he?

 

You take a bite. You didn’t expect it, but it’s really delicious. Sans said during the one sided pun war, that his brothers cooking is barely eatable. Maybe he is just simply an asshole.

“It’s really delicious. You guys did a good job.” you give them a thumb up.

 

“OF COURSE!” you look at him pleading after a small wince. “Oh, sorry. But of course it is. After all, I made it with my newest best friend.”

 

Dev is blushing to the compliment. Maybe it really was a date? You chuckle to the thought. 

 

During dinner you feel like you can get used to this atmosphere. It really makes your soul happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know, I shuldn't make you wait this long, but I have the 'perfect' timing, and started it, when school started...  
> I'm sorry if it is short ;-; it's hard to start it 
> 
> And I finally found out how to make my Word work in english xD
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! ^^


	3. Let us continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to work, and later you visit a new bar with a friend.

Sunday went by really fast. It was spent by Dev telling the skeletons the rules of the house, and of going out. You were napping on the couch and switched between channels, nothing interesting. 

You lie on your bed and look up the ceiling. It was still dark, and you couldn’t get yourself to go back to sleep, you have to go to work in a few ours anyway. With a sigh you get up, and go out of the bedroom, and to a surprise, light is coming out of the kitchen. Somebody left the lamp turned on? Well, you wanted to get a cup of hot tea.

 

You walk to the kitchen, and to your bigger surprise, there is the smaller skeleton already in there. He doesn’t noticed you yet. Sans just stares blankly at his cup of coffee and his smile is gone. You clear your throat to let him know he is not alone. He looks up with a jolt and after noticing you, he puts his fake smile on again. You don’t ask anything, and just go to get your early morning tea. 

 

“couldn’t sleep?” he asks. 

 

“Not really. I assume it’s the same with you.” 

 

“yeah.” 

 

You too don’t talk to each other for the rest of the morning, but surprisingly the silence between you too isn’t awkward. 

You are in thoughts while he goes back to death stare his coffee, you guess. You don’t focus on him, you couldn’t tell.

 

After finishing your tea, you go to your room to change into a proper outfit for work, and then go to the bathroom. When you finish you find your brother and Papyrus already up, but only Papyrus is the one with energy. 

 

“Good morning Human ____! I hope you had a pleasant sleep!” 

“Good morning. I definitely had.” you smile at him, and with that he goes to the kitchen. Dev is there too, and he looks like horrible.

“‘Morning Dev. Were you up all night, ‘cause you look like shit.” you look at him worried. He shouldn’t push himself too much.

“Just a little. I had to fill a few documents for today.” he sips his coffee.

“And I assume that you had a whole two weeks to do it, but you were to interested in something else that you couldn’t do it until now?” you cross your arms and smirk. You love to tease him sometimes, he is a big dork after all. 

“Hehe, I don’t know what are you talking about Sis...” he gulps, and looks away from your eyes.

 

You chuckle and turn to get your shoes.

 

“Are you going to work Human?” Asks Papyrus.”I can drive you there.”

 

You froze for a second, but soon get yourself together. “Thanks, but you don’t need to. I prefer to walk.” And you get out of the house faster than you should. It may cause some questions. 

 

The walk seems a lot longer than it actually is. You did not expect him to offer a ride. You haven’t sat in a car since... since the accident. Whenever you tried, you started to panic right before getting in. You didn’t know why, but Dev explained that it was because of the accident. Then you guess it was a car accident, he never told you what kind of was it.

 

You get to your workplace. It’s a library. You like to work here. It is quiet, and mostly polite and good people comes here. Of course sometimes a few douche comes too, but you are not the one who deals with them. Your work is to put the unused and forgotten books back to their places, and after a while you started to read books for the kids every Wednesday. You just help your co-worker who is originally reading for them, but can’t make it those days. It’s just more money and relax time for you, and less worry and work for your brother. 

 

You walk in and your co-workers greet you. They are really nice and helped you on the first few weeks on the work. 

 

“Good morning ____.” Alysa, your best friend, calls from behind the front counter. “You weren’t home yesterday... actually Dev neither.”

 

You look at her guiltily and start to talk fast. “I’m so sorry, it came fast and I hadn’t got any time to tell anyone, I thought the Organization did it already and I saw no need to tell anyone twice, I didn’t –“

 

Alysa stops you with leaning on the counter and putting her palm on your mouth.”Really, you don’t have to apologise.” she takes her hand away and puts a big smirk on her face.”So, what happened?

 

You take a long breath.”We moved. Not far from there, but it’s a normal house, not an apartment.”

 

“Really? That awesome! You guys needed a bigger house already!” she goes to you and ruffles your hair. Just like your brother. “I’m really happy for you! But can I ask why?

 

“We... I mean my brother got two more persons to watch over.”

 

Her eyes widen. “Oh MY God. He got children? I can’t believe it?! He hasn’t got any girlfriends, has he? Oh what a player, but I thought your brother has more responsibility then just f-“She stops when you laugh out loud, but you stop pretty fast when people around you are starting to look weirdly at you. But you still can’t contain your giggles.

 

“N-no.” you snort.”They are not children. They are monsters. Dev applied to look out for them.”

 

Alysa starts to blush from embarrassment, and start to giggle with you.”Oh man, you got me really scared for a second. But really, what kind of monsters?”

 

“Just after you answer my question.” She motions you to continue.”Why did you want to visit?”

 

“Oh you know, I just wanted to take you out for a girls night. So, you want to come?”

 

You think for a second.” I don’t really know. I will think about it during work.” You start to walk away but not before you answer her question.”By the way, they are skeletons.” and you get out of her sight, leaving her shocked.

 

\----------

 

Your working hours came to an end pretty fast. You accepted Alysas offer for the girls night, and decided to go out on Saturday.

 

Alysa became your best friend while you were visiting your therapist. She had problems too, but she was not in the need of a therapist. When you two met, it was like a miracle, because it was an instant friendship. You helped each other to get through the hardest times, and that made your recovery speed up. At first you two were together every day, but after everything became better, you started to get alone times, just like her. 

You met during work, and when brake came you two couldn’t stop talking. Sometimes you had a girls night, just like you will have one on Saturday.  
A too clingy friendship wouldn’t work, that’s what both of you think.

 

You pass by a bar that catches your attention. It says Grillby’s. You didn’t see it on the way to work; maybe you were too distracted by your thoughts. You look inside of it, and see a lot of monsters. Oh, so is this a monster bar? I wonder if they alright with humans coming in. You choose not to stare inside of it for too long, and start to walk away. But before you can walk too far away, a familiar voice comes from behind you.

 

“hey kid.” You turn to face Sans, who walks up to you with his shit eating grin on his face.”saw you from inside. are ya’ interested in a burg’?”he points back to the bar.

 

“Is it okay for me to go in?” you ask unsure. 

 

“what do ya’ mean?

 

“Ah well, I’m a human and I don’t know if I can... you know.” you look back to the bar, and start to play with the bottom of your shirt.

 

He just chuckles. “c’mon kid, why would it be on the surface if humans weren’t allowed?”

 

He got a point.

 

You smile at him. “Alright.” 

 

With that, the two of you go back to the bar, and enter. Your stare with awe at the inside. It got that classic feeling, the delicious smell in the air, and monsters, and a few humans too.

 

He settles down on a stool in front of the counter, and you sit next to him.

 

“It’s a really nice place.” You focus back on what’s in front of you. You lock your eyes on the monster who looks like it’s made out of fire. Well, you guess he is. Magic. 

 

“hey Grillby, two burgs’ please.” Sans orders, and gets the bottle of ketchup in his hand, which was waiting for him on the counter.

 

“Are you really drinking it?” You look at him with faked disgust, but you can’t hide your playful smile.

 

“you should already know it.” He winks before taking a sip. 

Grillby comes with two plates of burger, and places it in front the two of you. You take one of it, and take a bite. The taste is really delicious, but something seems strange. It’s not really reaches your stomach, but still feels that you feel less hungry. You look at Sans in confusion. He just chuckles on your expression. 

 

“it’s called monster food, kid. it’s actually fills your soul, but I guess it works for human hunger too.”

 

“Oh, so that’s why it disappears in you. ‘Cause you don’t have the stomach for it.” You try to hold back your laugh.

 

He burst out laughing, and soon you join him. You can hear a fire crack from Grillby, what you can assume as a chuckle. 

 

You two stay for a little, and Sans manages to make you regret the joke from earlier. He just wouldn’t shut up with the puns. But apparently he did when your phone started to ring. It is your brother.

 

“Yeah, I’m with Sans, don’t worry. We are at Grillby’s. Alright. Bye.” You hang up, and turn to Sans.”Usually I’m home by now, and Dev got a little worried. And Papyrus asked about you. Well, none of us is alone so it doesn’t matter when we go home.

 

He nods, and hops off the stool.”welp, we should head home. Wouldn’t like to make our host worry.”

 

You get off the stool too. “Oh, the bill.” You turn to face the fire monster, but Sans stops you.

 

“don’t worry, I got it. grillby, put it on my tab.” he says lazily.

 

“’Got it’ my ass.” you pout, but he just shrugs, and waits for you to follow him out of the bar. You do just that.

 

During the walk, that comfortable silence settles between the two of you. It looks like you lost track of time because it’s getting dark. No wonder Dev got worried. He doesn’t like it when you out after the sun is out.

 

Suddenly you froze when you hear sirens getting closer. A few seconds later an ambulance goes past the two of you, in a rush.

 

You don’t move. Just staring blankly at the ground in front of you.

 

“kid?” Sans asks.

You don’t answer.

“____?”He calls your name, and places his hand on your shoulder. That does the trick, and you look him in the eyes. He looks concerned. You just shrug it off, and put a smile on your face.

 

“I’m okay.” You sigh” Let’s get home before they decide to start dinner without us.” With that smile on your face you start to walk. Sans is next to you, and you feel his looks on you. Is he worried? Why?  
You just couldn’t get yourself to look into his eyes.

 

They don’t have to know. The only one who has to know is Dev. Your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> First of all, I went back to chapter one and fixed a few mistakes.  
> And second, thanks for the kudos and bookmarks and comments*-* (not much, but still makes me happy ^^)
> 
> (if you have any suggestions, feel free to write it down :D)
> 
> And my tumblr if you interested: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anatearu


	4. And the story continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange visit leaves you uneasy, and you go on a 'date'

After you two got home, none of you mentioned what happened before, but you could feel the looks Sans gave you from time to time. Papyrus and Dev were so distracted by the shows on the television that neither of them noticed the small mood change on the two of you. 

 

When the show ended, you went straight to bed without dinner. You ate earlier anyway. 

 

The next morning you sit on your bed with your sketchbook on your lap and a pencil in your hand. You didn’t sleep much at night, so you decided to draw some of the tensions out of your mind. 

 

You don’t know why the sirens scared you, but you won’t go back to that state after all this time. Not after all the sacrifices your brother made just for you. If it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t be there.

 

You get up, and get dressed. When you open your bedroom door, a bump comes from behind it. You close it fast, and see your brother holding his nose.

 

“Oh god, are you alright?!” You move his hand out of his face, and you release a sigh of relief. “It’s not bleeding.”

 

“What got you this worried? I get hurt all the time, and it’s not the worst yet.” he laughs, and you just stare at him. When he starts to look concerned of your lack of reaction, you let his hand go, and put a fake smile on. 

 

“What were you doing by the way?” You cross your hands in front of your chest and tilt your head.

 

His face changes to normal again. “Oh, I just thought that you’re still sleeping, and wanted to wake you up for breakfast.”

 

The mention of breakfast leaves a very unpleasant feeling in you, so you just decline it. “Thanks bro, but I don’t think I can manage to eat anything. The burger I ate yesterday is still working in me. Looks like monster food last longer.” You start to go to the couch, where you put your things yesterday after work. 

 

“Alright, but you should bring it to work then.” He trails behind you ‘till the kitchen, where he turns to pack it up for you.

 

“Good morning Human ____!” Calls Papyrus from the kitchen. 

 

“Morning.” you greet not just him, but Sans too, who is on the couch already, switching between channels. Doesn’t he have anything better to do? 

 

“morning kiddo.” he looks at you. “leaving to work already?”

 

“Yeah, I start earlier today. But leave sooner too, so that’s not that bad.” You tell him, and look through your bag to make sure you have everything you need for today.

 

He is still looking. 

 

“hey, kid, are you alright?” he asks after an awkward minute. 

 

“What?” you ask back surprised. Why would he ask something like this? Of course you’re alright. Oh, maybe he noticed the circles under your eyes. “Yeah, just had a hard time sleeping. Nothing serious.” You shrug it off with a smile what doesn’t reach your eyes. 

 

He still keeps his eyes on you for a second, but soon looks back on the television. “If you say so.”

 

“Dear Human ____!” Papyrus shouts from the kitchen and then comes to you, and you look up at him smiling.”I heard that your working our ends sooner, so I would like you to accompany me to a restaurant. Your brother was so generous that he let me know about this place which seems to serve delicious pasta dishes, and I would really like to try their spaghetti. 

 

You giggle at his excitement. “I know which one you’re talking about, and indeed, their spaghetti is really delicious.” now that makes you a little hungry. “I will go with you. But I must warn you that their spaghetti may not be as delicious as yours.” You just had to say that. 

 

Papyrus squeals. “You think so? I... I mean of course. I, the Great Papyrus make the best pasta. Nobody could compete with me.” He strikes a pose.

 

Dev comes from behind him and hands you a small container.” Don’t forget to eat it.”

 

“Of course” You take it, and put it in your bag. When you get to the door, you turn back to Papyrus. “ Oh I forgot, come to the library at 1pm.” and when he nods, you step out of the house. 

 

For some reason you are really excited to spend some time with Papyrus. He is a really sweet guy, and you would lie if you said that he couldn’t cheer you up. You’re not even tired anymore. And Sans is just... weird? Well, you just know him for like what? Three days? Four? You won’t judge him just yet. 

 

None of them hurt Dev or you, and they are being nicer than you expected, and that’s good. You hope that it won’t change.

 

The day at work is the same as always. Quiet, and during break you talk with Alysa about the girls night, and she asks about the skeletons. She seems curious. She already told you that she likes monsters because it brings life to this boring city and life. You’re opinion is a little different, but you just don’t have the heart to tell her otherwise.

 

After break ends, you go back to do your little work, when you spot your boss talking with a men in a black suit. Their expressions are unreadable, and you guess it doesn’t include you, so you turn back to do your job. Oh how wrong you are.

 

“____!” your boss calls out and you look at him. He is a man in his late fifties, and can be very sweet, talking about his grandchildren, and telling stories about the past. You like him, but he is still just your boss. Not a family.”Come here a little sweetie.”

 

You put the books down, and approach the two men. The one, who you don’t recognise is looking at you, his expression is still unreadable.

 

“Hello, my name is Scot Rowley.” the guy introduces himself. He seems to be a man in his thirties. “Are you the sister of Devion _____, _____ _____?” he asks. How does he know your brother full name? He doesn’t use it because he hates it. And how does he know your name? 

 

You blink at him. “Yes, that’s me... why?” you ask cautiously. He holds his hand out, and you take it slowly. 

 

“I am from the Organization and I just came here to make sure you’re alright and nothing... happened.” he focusing on your face.

 

You’re not sure what is he talking about, but then realization comes. He came to see if you got hurt by the skeletons, since you are still a civilian, even though your brother is working for them.

 

“No, I’m fine! They are really good people.” You smile awkwardly.

 

“For now.” he says. You look at him like he just told you he is an alien. They start to have doubts NOW? It’s too late for that.

 

“W-what do you mean?” you still ask a little worried.

 

“Just let me know if anything happens.” He hands you a card with the name of the organization and a number on it with his name. You can’t find any words to speak in a situation like this, so you just nod. You assume that was his only work to do with you because he leaves without any words.

 

You just stare at the door, and then back to the card in your hand. If anything happens? To anybody or just you? It’s not like you’re afraid of the monsters. So far Sans is fine, and Papyrus is a real sweetheart. If you could say, you’re more afraid of the organization than the monsters. 

 

You must have got so distracted after what happened; you only react to the hand on your shoulder when it shakes you a little.

 

“Huh?” you look up and meet with the worried face of Alysa.

 

“Are you alright?” she asks concerned. 

 

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Just silly me over thinking again.” you touch the back of your neck, and smile a little.

 

She is not satisfied by that answer, but doesn’t push it, and with a pat on your head she let you go and do your work.

 

You’re really grateful that this day you have more work, because it’s distracts you from all the thoughts what would come otherwise. And with all the work, your working our ends pretty fast. You get all your things, and look at your phone. It’s almost 1pm, and you wonder if Papyrus is already there.

 

You’re not disappointed when you spot him in front of the front door of the library, already waiting for you, and checking his phone, maybe looking at the time. 

 

You step out, and when he sees you he runs to you, and wraps you up in a hug. You’re a little surprised by it. He never hugged you before, but you don’t say it’s unpleasant. You hug him back, and when he lets you go you can see the sparkles in his eyes. He is so cute when exited about something; you immediately forget all your worries about the Organization. 

 

“Lets go Human, the spaghetti won’t wait for us forever!” he beams with excitement, and you can’t get the big grin off of your face. 

 

“The food won’t go anywhere Papyrus.” you laugh while the two of you start to walk to the Italian restaurant.

 

“Yes it will! Now hurry up Human!” His smile is so big, you don’t even know how a skeleton can do this.

 

When you two arrive, Papyrus seems to brighten even more. It makes you so happy, that you are smiling like an idiot too. You two get in, and choose where sit. It’s not even two minutes, and a waitress comes with a bright smile, and asks if you need any drink. You ask for water and Papyrus does the same. 

 

“This place is really nice! And the smell in the air! I can’t wait to try their best spaghetti!” says Papyrus, and you couldn’t agree more. You were here a long time ago; you already forgot how this place looked like. And you don’t regret coming here again. 

 

Not long after the waitress is back with your drinks, and asks what the two of you would like. After she wrote up the orders and went back to the kitchen, you spot a guy in a suit, sitting not far from you. You can’t help it, but think about the man who visited you during work. You look up at Papyrus, and smile at him when you meet with his eyes. 

 

“I am so happy that you decided to come with me Human ____! Human Dev said he has work to do, and you know my brother! He is just too lazy to do anything! But someday I will get him to get out and enjoy the Surface...” for some reason he trails off, and his smile sinks a little. “I am worried about him sometimes. It look like hi is afraid that something bad will happen.” You look at him concerned. But before you have a chance to say anything, he fixes his smile.”But I’m sure that he will realise soon that nothing can go wrong, and we can enjoy our time on the Surface, nyehehehe!”

 

Your food is coming, and you thank the waitress. You two talk about little things, like what Snowdin was like back in the Underground, and how he was almost a member of the Royal Guard before Undyne - the formal captain of the Royal Guard, according to Papyrus- disbanded it. 

 

You don’t really get the chance to talk about yourself, and you’re not ungrateful. What could you tell about yourself anyway? 

 

When the two of you finish, you pay – Papyrus isn’t happy about it; he wanted to do it but you were faster – and then start to head home. He is so happy that you accepted to go with him, and decided that you should meet with his friends – he doesn’t have a lot-, and that he will definitely will bring Sans out to that place.

 

You just listen to him, and smile. He is so adorable, even though he knows you for four days. How would HE hurt you? Not even his brother would hurt anything; he is too lazy to do things anyway. 

 

When you get home you two are greeted just by Sans. Dev is still at work.

 

“how was the food bro?” asks Sans. He glances over you too, and when he meets your eyes he seems like he thanks you for going with his brother. You smile at him as a response, and he seems pleased. 

“Oh it was so good, but of course not as good as the Great Papyrus would do it!” 

 

“i guessed that.” 

You put your bag down on the couch while Papyrus is still talking and open it. You take out the container filled with your breakfast, and head to the kitchen. You totally forgot to eat that and still, you didn’t feel hungry before the restaurant. 

 

You go back to get your bag to finally put it down in your room like Dev asked it almost a million times. Papyrus is still talking, and that eases the smile back to your face. But when you feel like Sans is watching you again, the smile disappears. You look at him, but his attention is on his brother. You shrug it off, and pick your bag up, and put it in your room. 

 

You sit down to your table and get the card out that you got from that man back in the library. Why would they think that they would hurt any of you? Or do they know something what you don’t? Dev knows it maybe? 

 

You put your head in your hands, and take a deep breath. You feel like this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this late update. I had a rough week and couldn't get myself to do it. But here I am, back with a little longer chapter :)
> 
> the next chapter will have a lot of Sans, you don't have to wait much more :D


	5. Is it starting over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some bad time, and some pleasant too.

_You see something moving in front of you, and you hear some static noise. You try to look away but you can’t. No matter where you turn, it’s just the same blurry colour mix which doesn’t make any sense. It hurts your eyes. You close your eyes tight, and that helps a little, but when you do it, the static noise is getting worse and louder. You try to cover your ears too, but it doesn’t work. The noise is just getting louder and louder and louder._

_You collapse to your knees, tears forming in your eyes._

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

_IT HURTS!_

_“Make it stop!”_

 

You wake with a jolt and a scream, and sit up immediately. You put your hands on your head because it still hurts, and let out a sob. You are crying, and can’t stop. You hear nothing, just the same static voice from your dream, and you don’t even realise what is going on around you. You just tremble so much it hurts. You can’t breathe.

 

You feel something wrap around you and you flinch away, but the hold is just getting tighter. After a few minutes you calm down enough that you can get out a few words around you.

 

“...breathe with....” somebody takes your hand and puts it on their chest. You can feel them breathe slowly.

 

It takes a few seconds, but you try to get your breathe to match theirs.

 

“It’s alright, I’m here, you’re okay.” you finally calm down enough to understand the words. “Please look at me.”

 

You look up and meet with a gentle look.

 

“You’re doing great Sis.” it’s your brother.

 

“...D...Dev?” you ask, but you know it’s him. You just need him to talk more to you.

 

“Yes ____, it’s me.” you let go of your head with your other hand, and he starts to caress it. You lean in his touch and let yourself calm down more. “I’ve got you.” You clung onto him tight, and he strokes circles on your back.

 

After what feels like an hour, you finally calm down, but don’t let him go.

 

“I’m sorry...” you mumble out.

 

“What for?” asks Dev.

 

You don’t answer; just make your grip tighter around him.

 

“Is....is Human ____ alright now?”

 

You look at your bedroom opening, and see the two skeletons watching the two of you with concern on their faces. Papyrus looks like he cried, and that makes your chest ache.

 

“Are you?” your brother asks.

 

“I’m fine now. Thanks.” you get out of the embrace, and rub your eyes.

 

“You should get tomorrow off ___.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“But... I still think it would be a wise choice.”

 

You know why. You didn’t have a panic attack for a long time. It would affect you that you had one just now. But...why? Why now? You thought it was over. You thought it won’t happen again, then WHY?

 

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s alright.” Dev gets you in a hug again because you started shivering.

 

“Maybe...maybe you’re right. I shouldn’t go to work tomorrow.”

 

“I will take work off too-“ “No!” you cut him off. “I will be fine. Please, just... don’t skip work because of me again.”

 

He thinks for a little, but eventually he lets go to look in your eyes. “Alright.” and with that he places a kiss on your forehead. “But I’ll stay up with you tonight. I doubt that you would be able to sleep.”

 

You frown, and look serious in his eyes. “Oh hell no. You go and sleep! You’ve got work tomorrow!”

 

“But-“ “No buts!” you cross your hands in front of your chest and pout. “You did enough already. I can handle it.”

 

He looks like he wants to argue with you, but with a sigh he gives you one last hug and stands up. “Well then, good night!” He places another kiss on your head, and leaves your room.

 

“You two should go to sleep too.” You look at the two skeletons still in your bedroom opening.

 

You said that, but when you look at Papyrus... you get up and after approaching him you give him a hug. He hugs back immediately and holds you tight. You see in the corner of your vision that Sans goes next to Papyrus, and pats your shoulder. Then he places his hand on his brother back.

 

“c’mon Pap, you need to sleep.”

 

Papyrus nods on your shoulder, and lets you go. When you look up at him he has his bright smile on again. “Dear Human, I know you need some time, but don’t stay up for long! And if you feel like you need company, I, The Great Papyrus, happily offer my assistance! So wake me up whenever you need me Human!”

 

“Of course Papyrus, I will.” you smile at him. He gives you another quick hug, and he lets his brother lead him to his room.

 

With a long sigh you head to the kitchen and start to prepare hot cocoa. You don’t really drink these, but you feel like to do it now.

 

When it’s done you settle down on the couch, and turn the television on, and wrap yourself up in a blanket. You decide to watch some documentary channel presenting animals. You take a sip of your drink, and let out another sigh. It will be a long night.

 

You jump a little when you feel somebody sit down on the other side of the couch. It’s Sans. None of you say anything, even though you know he is confused. You know he wants to ask, but for some reason he doesn’t. You two just sit there in an oddly comfortable silence (not including the television). When the animal documentary is over, he speaks up first.

 

“you scared us, kid.”

 

You look at him, and see him looking at you with his calm smile. Why does he care?

 

“Sorry...” you mumble, and play with the now empty mug in your hands. “Why are you up?”

 

“i couldn’t sleep even if i wanted to.” he looks back to the television, and you do it too. There’s some galaxy show on. You look to the window behind you.

 

“Hey...” you call and he turns with a ‘hm?’ “Would you come with me for a walk?”

 

He thinks about it for a second. “why not.”

 

You get up and get a pair of shoes and a coat. It’s getting old outside in the first month of fall. When you finish, Sans already waits for you in the doorway. When you approach him, he opens up the door, and lets you go out first.

 

You don’t really live in the middle of the city now, so you are closer to the forest, and closer to Mt. Ebott. You lead Sans to a clearing you know about, and it’s a perfect place to stargazing. You sit down, and motion him to do the same, even though he wouldn’t do otherwise.

 

You lean back, and look up at the stars. You breathe the fresh air in, and let out a long sigh. Sans doesn’t say a thing, he just does the same when you look at him. He looks so... calm... pleased? You can’t decide, but it’s for sure that his smile is not forced, and for some reason this makes you a little happier. His chest rises and falls in slow motion. Why does a skeleton need to breathe? It can only go on the list with questions about monsters... skeletons.

 

When you look at his face again, you lock eyes with him. None of you turns away, and eventually you are the first to break the silence.

 

“Why don’t you ask what happened before?” you ask out of curiosity.

 

“i thought you would be uncomfortable with me asking questions.”

 

You smile at him and giggle. He looks a little confused, but doesn’t seem to dislike it.

 

“I would have been, but it’s alright now. I had worse.” and sadly it’s true. He thinks for a seconds, and then asks.

 

“are you alright?”

 

You’re taken aback by his question. ‘Are you alright?’. If it would be a regular question you would immediately answer yes, but... he saw you in one of your worst moments, and you just can’t...

 

“I will be.” you answer honestly. He doesn’t seem convinced, but doesn’t push it. You are really thankful for his understanding.

 

“you know, i had these too.” he says after a few minutes.

 

“These?” you ask back confused.

 

“the panic attacks.” you look at him concerned, but he just shrugs. “i had Paps just like you have your brother, so don’t worry, everything’s will be fine.”

 

You’re surprised. He tries to comfort you? The skeleton who you thought would be a threat a few days ago? But what he said... that he had.... (has?) panic attacks, worries you. How can he be so calm about this?

 

“Are ‘you’ alright?

 

It takes a minute –his expression doesn’t change- but he answers. “i will be.”

 

You – just like him-don’t push it more. That’s fine for now, for the both of you.

 

You two lay in a comfortable silence for a long time, and suddenly you yawn and start to rub your eyes. Looks like you got tired after all of that. That’s good. It’s better when it was back then when you weren’t able to sleep for days after a panic attack.

 

“tired?” asks Sans and you look at him. He already sat up, and looks down on you.

 

“Yeah, I guess I needed this.” You sit up too. Sans stands up and goes over to you, and offers his hand. You smile at him and take it.

 

The walk home is still in silence, and you like it, because this is really calming and comfortable. You feel like you can trust Sans for some odd reason. He shared with you that he had panic attacks too, goddammit.

 

You don’t seem to notice that you’re still holding hands with Sans during the walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write like two chapters a week, but it takes sooooo long to write ;-;  
> I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom (and in years). And you know what is really fun? That English is not my first language :,D  
> If you find any mistakes (of course there's always a mistake xD) please let me know :)  
> 


End file.
